


Jaskier, you're a sad man

by LeidSeppeilin82



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 5 years after Rare Species, And so is Geralt, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barman!Jaskier, Geralt says more than 3 words (yey), I did this instead of studying for a major exam, Jaskier is 45 ish years old, Jaskier is sad, M/M, Not betaed we die like witchers, forget-me-nots and dandelions, looking at the lute hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidSeppeilin82/pseuds/LeidSeppeilin82
Summary: After Rare Species, Jaskier went to the coast to live a life without a certain witcher. It hurts. It's full of drama. But there's pie and a very awkward witcher trying to apologise to the love of his life. Everyone is happy in the end and look, a cottage near the sea how lovely.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Jaskier, you're a sad man

It stung. When those words came out from Geralt's lips, Jaskier's heart broke to a million pieces. He stood there, chest heaving as though about to cry and eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He took a deep breath, mouth working on some kind of lame excuse just to get as far away as possible at the towering man before him. He walked for Melitile knows how long, feet carrying him towards the salty air of the coast. He didn't dare cry, for it would only make him more useless than what he feels at the moment.

He shook himself out of his reverie and continued to prepare himself to go to work. Despite the harsh memories that the coast reminded him of, he stayed in his small cottage that he bought away from the small coastal village. Beside the house was a pair of huge towering rocks that hide it from the views of passersby. It's peaceful, with just the right breeze when he opens his curtains in the morning and the blessed absence of piercing glares and rough grunts of a certain golden-eyed witcher.

He walked towards the village's only tavern, greeting children and wives on their way to the seaside to bid goodbye to their fathers and husbands off. He entered the tavern, smiled to Carol, the owner, and went to his station behind the counter for the past five years. He did his usual tasks, refilling the chipped earthenwares of patrons with ale or beer, giving travelers directions towards their destination, or just nonstop chattering with people. He wipes the counter when it is a tad disgusting with all of the ale sloshing from his customers' cup or peanut skin littering around.

Everything was fine and dandy until Davin, Carol's son, ran inside the pub his small chest heaving as he told his mother that a man as tall as a mountain with snow-white hair and cat-like eyes has come to the village. Jaskier almost dropped the rag that he's using to wipe the countertop as he felt his blood stop flowing in his veins. He wanted to run, but his frozen limbs keeps him from moving, his breath getting more shallow by the minute. Dear Gods or fuck, destiny, please it cannot be him. There are other witchers out there that maybe fits those description but please it can't be him.

As if Destiny really wants to fuck him more with all of the shits it gave him, the door of the tavern opened, revealing the last person that Jaskier wanted to see as long as he lives. A sudden hush came to the pub, sensing the dangerous presence of a witcher. Geralt strode towards a secluded table near a window, and motioned to a barmaid to get his order or maybe ask for some witchery stuff that seems to be following him anywhere. Jaskier tore his eyes away from the man, _heartbreaker_ , and continued his duties. Ale won't serve themselves if he keep staring at the witcher after all. He just prays to destiny that Geralt will not be able to notice him and begone in due time.

The faux peace lasted for about five minutes when the tavern burst to a sudden song, and Jaskier's belly dropped remembered what day it is. Of course. Whoever is up there must be shitting themselves watching Jaskier be as miserable as he can get. The crowd parted and Carol was there, cradling a sweet smelling apple pie with small lit candlesticks on top of it. Davin is by her side, gripping a fistful of dandelions and forget-me-nots. Even with his predicament right now, Jaskier can't help but to smile to these people that became his friends and family for the last five years.

"Happy Birthday, Julian! Now blow your candles," Carol exclaimed happily when the song ended. Davin took this as a cue to give the flowers to Jaskier, who accepted it with welling tears in his eyes. He blew his candles and as he does it, he locked eyes with Geralt, the other man with the most thinly veiled surprised expression oh his face. Jaskier averted his eyes from the face of the witcher, his golden-eyes too much for Jaskier's emotion right now.

"Thank you everyone for this lovely surprise," Jaskier said to the townspeople,"Especially to Carol here who has been so kind to bake me my favorite pie and gave this wonderful job I have in this tavern and to sweet Davin, who happens to remember my favorite flowers." He ended wistfully.

"A round of ale for everyone in here, on the house!" Carol said and the people cheered for the free booze.

"Julian, can you play a song please? Everyone used to love it when you sing before," A farmer shouted over the din and the room again filled with ayes and sounds of approval.

Jaskier looked at Geralt at this, and as he expected, an unreadable mask on his face. Well, it is his fault that he came to this village when Jaskier was here first, so he just have to bear with it and listen to Jaskier's singing.

"Of course. Just this once since I'm out of practice and don't sing much anymore," Jaskier replied to the farmer. The tavern hushed momentarily and Jaskier took it as an opportunity to get the lute that the tavern's bard handed to him.

_There's a port on a western bay  
And it serves a hundred ships a day  
Lonely sailors pass the time a way  
And talk about their homes_

_And there's a girl in this harbor town  
And she works laying whiskey down  
They say, Brandy, fetch another round  
She serves them whiskey and wine_

_The sailors say Brandy you're a fine girl  
What a good wife you would be  
But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea_

_Yeah, Brandy used to watch his eyes  
When he told his sailor stories  
She could feel the ocean fall and rise  
She saw its raging glory  
But he had always told the truth, Gods, he was an honest man  
And Brandy does her best to understand_

As the last tune left the lute, Jaskier can't stop watching Geralt's reaction. His face remain stoic to those who does not know but the emotion in his eyes told Jaskier everything. The tavern suddenly erupted to cheers, as all other taverns had when Jaskier sings. He bowed to them, give them his thanks once again and Carol gives him the day off as a treat for the special occasion.

He left the tavern as quickly as he can without running, eager to put some distance between him and the witcher as old, barely healed wounds of his heart opened yet again. He can hear Geralt following him but does not dare look back at him. The small cottage is near now and the world will be shut out from him yet again as soon as he enters his home. That of course did not happen since Geralt caught his arm that sent him towards the witcher's chest.

"Jaskier," Geralt croaked. Jaskier can't reign his emotions anymore, fat tears falling from his kyanite blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Jaskier hissed through gritted teeth. "I gave you your wish Geralt. I left and I'm sorry that you found me in this village but please don't make me leave this place. It became my home for the past years."

"I'm not--" Geralt stammered. "I'm here to apologize, Jaskier," he finished. "I have been searching for you for the past years, please forgive me."

"You think you can just waltz back in my life?! Fuck, it would have been better if you'd just stabbed me with that damn sword you have. You hurt me! I can't even play --- fuck! I can't play my damn lute without bawling my eyes out because every time I see it, it reminds me of you!" Jaskier finished with a hiccup, chest heaving with so much emotion and not enough air.

"Jaskier," Geralt said weakly. "What I said in that mountain was unfair to you. I realized that, but when I turned around, you're gone. I tried to track you, but I was distracted enough that a wolf pounced at me right at my face," he explained, and motioned his hand towards the new jagged scar that ran along the right side of his forehead up to his upper lip. "It was not one wolf you see, they were a pack, and I was lucky enough that a farmer found me and helped me recover."

Jaskier felt terrible for the witcher. With all of the things that happened to them, he did not deserve to die like that. Not because of him.

"I loved you, Geralt, for a long time now," Jaskier sniffed. "I don't know if you noticed being witchers having no feelings but I tried showing it to you. Fuck, I even wrote songs and ballads about you."

Geralt stood there, a look of resentment on his face. "I... I knew, Jas. I just, I thought you only felt that way because we were together most of the time. I'm sorry."

"That's pretty fucked up, Geralt. How could you think that of me?"

"I'm sorry. I know I may be half a decade late but I want you to know that I ... I cared for you too." Geralt admitted awkardly.

That took a smile out of Jaskier. It's maybe that most genuine smile he had for years. "You do? More than Roach?" He teased.

"Hhmmm," was only Geralt's reply. Jaskier knew that was a bit far.

Jaskier laughed at that, eyes crinkling at the edges. There is a hint of a smile on the witcher's lips as he tucked Jaskier's hair behind his ears.

"Gray looks good on you," Geralt said with a teasing voice.

"Ahhhh, I see you still got that humour," Jaskier replied, mock offended.

Geralt took Jaskier's hand in his and stare towards the small cottage peeking between the rocks. Jaskier looked at the man beside him, shoulders unconsciously untensing with the knowledge that he is safe now. He tugged at Geralt's hand and started to lead him towards his cottage. Things are getting better, Jaskier thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier sang Brandy (You're a fine girl) by The Looking Glass. This song is the sole reason why I wrote this. Hahaha.. Also, I can't get that one fanart from tumblr out of my head where jaskier have graying hair.. if anybody knows who drew that, send their love from meee.. thank you guys! ily hope you enjoyed!! comments are always welcome.. :)


End file.
